Gay Tony
Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince (1958 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Tony es propietario de varios clubes nocturnos de Algonquin como por ejemplo: El Hercules y el Maisonette 9, los cuales se sospecha que no cumple con los estándares de seguridad ni con las políticas de admisión de menores. Tony confieza permitir la entrada de menores a sus clubes, incluso dice que si tienen dinero, entonces tienen edad para beber, en algunas ocasiones le cuenta a Luis que consume cocaína con adolescentes millonarias de 17 años, que se siente culpable y que deberían meterlo a la cárcel. El club ha sido objeto de varias redadas, a causa de esto, Tony ha arremetido en entrevistas al Liberty Tree contra antivicio y el alcalde Julio Ochoa, acusándolo de querer acabar con la vida nocturna en Liberty City y "convertirla en una ciudad dormitorio". Uno de los clubes de Tony está siendo investigado por sospecharse que posee vínculos con el crimen organizado. A Tony se le suele ver en compañía de Gracie Ancelotti y cuenta con su propio guardaespladas, Luis Fernando López, quien ejerce de portero junto con Dessie en el club Maisonette 9. Como su apodo lo describe, Tony es gay y su pareja es Evan Moss. Tony es un adulto que se comporta en ocasiones como adolescente irresponsable. Muchas veces se le ve drogado y Luis le insiste en que deje de consumir anfetaminas, y que necesita poner en orden su vida. Su relación con Evan es muy tormentosa, por lo general pelean y discuten. De ser un empresario respetable, a lo largo de la trama de TBoGT se comienza a mostrar como un homosexual irresponsable con mucha inestabilidad. Luis hace lo que puede por ayudarlo y mantener a flote los clubes nocturnos, a pesar de todo, Luis le dice a Ray Bulgarin que Tony es un buen jefe y que le ha enseñado algunas cosas. Su relación con Luis López es distinta que con los demás. Luis no solo es su empleado, es mas bien su amigo. Durante la historia muchos le dicen a Luis que abandone a Tony, pues está acabado, sus negocios ya no son lo mismo de antes y le insisten en que Tony tarde o temprano lo buscará como amante. Sin embargo, Tony nunca le hace ninguna insinuación de ese tipo a Luis. En muchas ocasiones le dice que lo considera su mejor amigo, en alguna ocasión le reprocha diciendole que el le enseño lo que sabe, y en otra le confieza que ha sido lo mas parecido a un hijo que ha tenido. Tony considera a Luis casi como su familia, incluso el propio Luis le considera a él como un padre, revelado en la misión Corner Kids por parte de sus mejores amigos. Al igual que a Luis, muchas celebridades tratan a Tony como amigo. Muchos hacen mofa de su homosexualidad, aunque a el no parece importarle demasiado. Personalidad Es depresivo, histérico e impulsivo. Su relación con Evan es muy tormentosa ya que Evan lo insita a consumir anfetaminas, que le hacen mucho daño. Algunas ocasiones intenta suicidarse, aunque Luis le dice que sólo es una broma ya que si de verdad quisiera morir usaría métodos mas efectivos. No le molesta en lo absoluto que se burlen de su homosexualidad. El mismo se autonombra "reina" en algunas ocasiones. Aunque se habla mucho de su homosexualidad, nunca la demuestra. Ni actúa de forma afeminada. Historia thumb|233px|right|El tráiler de Gay Tony. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Menciones Roman le prepara a Niko una cita con el primo gay de Lyle Rivas: Tom Rivas, para luego matarlo. Ellos se juntan en el 69th Street Diner. Mientras Niko se prepara, Tom habla de cosas variadas. Ahí, nombra a Anthony Prince y a sus clubes nocturnos. Más tarde, en la misión Pegorino's Pride, es mencionado por Jimmy Pegorino. El intercambio Gerald McReary había planeado el secuestro de Gracie Ancelotti, su hermano Packie y Niko Bellic habían sido las manos ejecutoras del secuestro. Finalmente, Giovanni Ancelotti aceptó las condiciones del secuestro, por lo que concertaron un encuentro en la Isla de Carga. Allí se personan, por parte de los Ancelotti, Gay Tony y su guardaespalas: Luis Fernando López, con los diamantes que les exigían a cambio de Gracie, trás un momento de tensión, Luis decide la forma de realizar el intercambio: Él dejará los diamantes en un punto medio entre los cuatro, y Packie y Niko entregaran a Gracie y cogeran los diamantes. Una vez liberada Gracie, ella, Luis y Tony se marchan del lugar. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 El robo los diamantes Ray Boccino le encarga a Johnny Klebitz robar unos diamantes que un tal "Gay Tony" está a punto de adquirir. Johnny y sus hombres ponen rumbo al lugar indicado en East Hook, allí iterrumpen el trato, por lo que Luis Fernando López pone a Tony a salvo, mientras que el resto de sus hombres escapan con los diamantes por el lado contrario, siendo perseguidos por Johnny y sus compañeros. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 Problemas con el negocio thumb|200px|Artwork de Gay Tony. Cuando Luis López llega al apartamento de Tony Prince, se encuentra a un Tony muy agobiado, y después de la conversación, aparacen Rocco Pelosi y otro matón, miembros de la familia Ancelotti, los cuáles pasan para cobrar la protección que debe pagar Gay Tony. Más tarde, Tony y Luis se dirigen al Hercules, el club gay propiedad de el primero, donde Tony le dice al portero, Troy, que vendrá un famoso al club y quiere discrepción. Después, se dirigen al Maisonette 9. Allí, Tony le dice a Luis que se de una vuelta. Después de unos problemas que tenia Dessie, el portero del club, con Armando Torres y Henrique Bardas, amigos de toda la vida de Luis López, Gay Tony le dice a Luis que se vaya a comprar una ropa más elegante para entrar al club. Más tarde, cuando Luis López va a visitar a Tony, este tiene un serio problema: a vendido los clubs a dos personas diferentes, y los dos creen que que controlan su negocio y el del otro. Uno de los inversores es Rocco Pelosi, y al ser un gángster que puede meter en problemas a Tony, este decide ayudarle. Luis y Tony se dirigen al campo de golf. Allí, Rocco está interrogando a un trabajador, y Luis debe ayudarle. Tony y Luis se dirigen al Barrio Chino para ayudar a un hombre de las triadas de parte de Rocco. Al llegar se encuentran a Billy Grey, presidente de los The Lost MC. Cuando se va, Tony y Luis se ponen a hablar con el hombre de las triadas. Luis no está de acuerdo con las condiciones que le proponen, así que cuando les apuntan con un arma, Luis no tiene más remedio que dejarle inconscinte. Sin embargo, el edificio se llena de miembros de las Triadas. Cuando matan a todos, Luis lleva a Tony a su apartamento. Más tarde, Luis López va a visitar a Tony y se lo encuentra drogado por cula de su novio, Evan Moss. Luis se discute con Evan y le pega un cabezazo. Además, Tony tiene problemas con Rocco Pelosi, ya que este amenaza con quemar los clubes por el dinero del seguro. Deben matar al capataz de una obra que está molestando a Rocco, pero como Tony no está en buen estado, Luis debe ocuparse solo. Después de la mala racha que a tenido, Tony se dirige al Hercules junto con Luis López y Gracie Ancelotti, amiga suya e hija de Giovanni Ancelotti, el jefe de la familia Ancelotti. Cuando llegan, Troy, el portero, le dice a Tony que preferiría trabajar en el Maisonette 9, porque el no es gay. Pero Luis López no se lo permite, y cuando Tony llega, se queja de la poca renta que está teniendo el club. Para colmo, hay un hombre en un blog llamado el Celebinator, que critica a Tony en su blog de internet. Luis le tiende una trampa enviándole una invitación para un viaje en helicóptero, pero en realidad lo que pretende es asustarle tirandole en marcha y luego recogerlo en paracaidas en el aire, para que deje de insultar a Tony. Al fin, parace que Tony a encontrado un método de mantener a Rocco contento: Ray Bulgarin, un gángster que parece interesado en comprar el Maisonette 9. Rocco quiere que Luis López vaya a "conocer" a una chica llamada Monique, novia del dueño del Bahama Mamas, un club que le hace la competencia al Maisonette. El dueño, Vic, está en Las Venturas, así que no deberia preocuparse. Al final, Luis mata al dueño del club, que habia regresado antes de lo esperado. El lío de los diamantes thumb|200px|''Gay Tony'' y [[Luis Fernando López, en el intercambio.]] Gay Tony a recibido un chivatazo: los diamantes que perdió cuando iva a comprarlos y que le costaron la vida a Evan Moss van a ser intercambiados en el Libertonian Museum. Al parecer, los diamantes acabaron en manos de la familia Pegorino de Alderney, y se los van a vender a la Mafia Judía. No obstante, Luis López consigue recuperarlos, y allí se encuentra a Niko Bellic y a Johnny Klebitz. Luis López llega al apartamento de Gay Tony y se lo encuentra a punto de suicidarse. Han secuestrado a Gracie. Cuando Tony se va a pegar un tiro, este olvida quitarle el seguro al arma, y Luis aprovecha para quitársela y darle una bofetada. Ambos se van a buscar a Gracie. Cogen un helicóptero de los Ancelottis y siguen un coche rojo sospechoso de ser el que llevan los secuestradores. Cuando averiguan cuál es el piso franco, informan a los Ancelottis. Por desgracia, no consiguen alcanzar a Gracie y su secuestrador, por lo que Gay Tony y Luis López lo arregaln para quedar con los secuestradores y darles los diamantes a cambio de Gracie. Cuando hacen el intercambio, aparece Bulgarin exigiendo sus diamantes, lo que desencadena un tiroteo. Tony, Luis y Gracie escapan en barco, pero uno de los matones de Bulgarin se monta en la parte trasera. Después de deshacerse de él, Luis lleva a todos al Pier 45. Recta Final Al parecer, Bulgarin exige a Don Ancelotti la cabeza de alguien involucrado en los diamantes. Ancelotti le ordena a Rocco Pelosi escoger: matar a Gay Tony o matar a Luis López. Rocco le informa de la situación a Luis, y le plantea que se piense si matar a Tony, ya que sinó , irían a por él. Una vez en el Maisonette 9, Rocco le da un arma a Luis para que mate a Tony, pero en el último momento, este mata a Vince, compañero de Rocco, y mientras tanto, matones de Bulgarin están entrando en el club. Después de eliminar a todos, Gay Tony se plantea irse de la ciudad. Tony se prepara para marchar de la ciudad, pero Luis López le convence para que se quede, diciendo que el mismo se encargará de Bulgarin. Al parecer, este está involucrado en un negocio de heroína en Firefly Island. Antes de ir al encuentro, Luis le dice que se aleje pues quiere que al menos uno de los 2 sobreviva. Le insiste en que si no logra acabar con Bulgarin, huya del país a Brasil y le envíe dinero a la madre de Luis de vez en cuando. Tony le dice que no hay nadie tan loco en la ciudad como para deshacerse de el. Luis consigue destruir la heroína que hay allí, y se entera de que Bulgarin se va de la ciudad en avión. López se dirige al aeropuerto y se sube al avión en marcha de Bulgarin. Allí, logra eliminar a Ray y destruir el avión, salvándose saltando en paracaídas. Luis queda con Tony en el Monoglobo de Dukes. De camino, Luis tropieza con un pobre vagabundo borracho. Después de una pequeña conversación, Luis sigue a su cita con Tony, pero el vagabundo cayó a un montón de basura. En ella encuentra una pequeña bolsa: nada menos que la que contiene los diamantes. (Recordando que después del intercambio de los diamantes por Grace, uno de los matones de Bulgarin los arroja un camión de basura en marcha tras la balacera con Niko y Packie). En la última conversación que Tony tiene con Luis, hablan del cambio que sufrió la vida de Tony. De como se convirtió en un adicto y dejó que los locales perdieran su influencia. Tony le agradece a Luis el haber mantenido a flote los negocios y desde luego, haberle salvado la vida arriesgando la suya propia. Mas tarde aparece Yusuf Amir, el excéntrico arabe diciendo que su padre está dispuesto a abrir franquicias con los locales de Tony. Archivo policial Ficha policial center|650px Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *...Out of the Closet (mencionado) *Pegorino's Pride (mencionado) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC (jefe) *Practice Swing (jefe) *Chinese Takeout (jefe) *Bang Bang (jefe) *Blog This! (jefe) *Frosting on the Cake (jefe) *Boulevard Baby (jefe) *Not So Fast (jefe) *Ladie's Night (jefe) *Ladies Half Price (jefe) *Party's Over *Departure Time (jefe) Curiosidades *Según Luis, le llaman "Gay" Tony desde 1975 y según el propio Tony, se dedica al negocio de la noche desde 1985. *Viene de Dukes, pero le molesta que le recuerden ese hecho. *Tiene un cierto parecido al personaje Tony Stark, de la reciente pelicula "Ironman". Puede que también sea una parioda de este mismo actor. *Las versiones anteriores de Tony (en GTA IV y en TLAD) no tienen sus características gafas de sol rosas. de:Anthony Prince en:Gay Tony nl:Anthony Prince Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony